


Love at first sight

by Av_bio



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mentioned Brittany S. Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: Sam goes to his usual coffee shop and meets someone new, but will this new person help start a new exciting chapter in Sam's life?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. First meeting

Saturday, a day Sam could relax, no school and all his homework had been finished, somehow. He relaxed in bed, scrolling through his phone, liking posts, checking messages. It was 9:17am so he wasn't expecting many, only ones from Brittany who had been up all night talking Lord Tubbington out of joining a gang, which looking at her messages proved to be unsuccessful. He responded quickly, putting his phone down and getting ready for the day. He didn't have much to do, but he wanted to get out of the house, maybe sit in the small local coffee shop for a bit, and draw, sure he wasn't the best artist but it was a fun hobby. He put trousers and a simple t-shirt on, it was spring, no need for a coat.

With a quick goodbye to his parents he was out the door, change in pocket and notebook and pen in hand. He walked to the cafe, it wasn't too far to walk so why waste money on a bus. The short walk brought so much inspiration for him, all the trees and flowers, even the houses had interesting features that really stuck out to him. His notebook was full of parts of flowers and houses, they were simple, unlike people, he's had a few attempts on them but they never seemed to work out right, but practice makes perfect...right?

As Sam approached the coffee shop he hoped it wouldn't be too full, he likes quiet when he's drawing, lucky for him, not many people seemed to be in. He noticed a woman looking at him, holding the door open and smiling when he made eye contact. He quickened his pace and as he passed her he gave a quick nod. He looked around for a quiet corner to sit in whilst in the queue. A few seconds later it was his turn to order.

‘Hey, I’ll have a-’ He looked up at the server, one he had never seen before. Tan skin, dark hair gelled back perfectly with a few stray curls at the edges, and his eyes… well Sam was stunned, his irises rimmed with green and seemed to have gold sprouting around the pupil, they were beautiful, he couldn't help but just stare into them.

‘Excuse me, are you okay?’ the server said.

Oh no his voice is perfect as well!

‘I- Uh, sorry, I’ll have an espresso, uh, please!’ Sam said.

‘Okay, that will be $2.70 please’ The server, Blaine, as said on his name tag, replied cheerily. 

‘Thanks,’ He said, handing the money over and waiting at the end of the counter.

A minute later and Blaine was approaching him with his drink, a smile on his face.

‘There you go, hope you enjoy!’ He said.

‘Thank you, Blaine.’ He replied.

Blaine seemed to be taken back by this, how did he know his name?

‘Your name tag.’ Sam elaborated.  
‘Oh!’ Blaine grinned. Giggling as he walked away to serve the next customer.

Did he actually just read his name tag? Blaine thought, a blush covering his cheeks, the boy wasn't too bad looking, tall, sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He turned his head back, just to see if he could get one more look at him, I wonder what he's called. He thought again before going to serve the next customer.

It was a slow day at the cafe, so Blaine had a lot of time to think, usually he would think about what he would do in the next week or any projects he could do, but today all he could think of was that boy. He felt his face heat up thinking about him, Gosh Blaine pull yourself together, you just met him, you don’t even know his name!

Sam had a smile on his face as he made his way to the quiet table in the corner, sitting and opening his notebook. He couldn't help but sketch blaine, he wanted to remember that face, not that he could forget it. 

The day flew by, Sam hadn't realised the time until his stomach began to rumble, he checked his phone to see if it was lunch yet, it wasn't, it was a lot later. Turns out Sam had been drawing for 5 hours, it was 3pm. He didn't want to leave the cafe yet so he went up to the counter again and ordered a sandwich. As he returns to his table, he sees Blaine cleaning close by, as he gets closer he sees Blaine walk past his table but stop before completely passing. What was he doing- wait, oh no! Sam thought as he realised that he had left his sketchbook open on the page he had sketched Blaine.

And that was when Sam realised his life was over…


	2. A new friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be just 2 chapters but I feel I could make a longer story out of it so!
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter.

Blaine looked at this boys sketches, they were incredible, his eyes scanned the page until one drawing caught his eye, it was of him with hearts around it. He began to blush ‘Did that boy really… like him.’ He was about to turn a page when he heard footsteps stop abruptly behind him. He turns and there the boy is, baby blue eyes wide staring at him. 

‘I-I’m sorry, I-uh your book was open and I-I just saw them.’ Blaine said. 

‘No- I should be sorry, I was drawing you, I bet you think I’m a right creep now.’ Sam replied, too stunned to move. 

‘I don’t think you're being a creep. They are amazing sketches, I mean I was wondering what you were doing just sitting here all day.’ 

‘I just wanted to get out of the house you know, get some more inspiration, and I guess I got that inspiration.’ 

‘I’m glad, I’d better get back to work but I hope we can speak more, you seem like a nice guy, uh-’

‘It’s Sam’

‘Sam.’ Blaine smiled.

Sam grinned back, he went to his sketchbook and ripped a page out and wrote his number down and passed it to Blaine who then smiled and walked away, going back to work.

Maybe Sam’s life isn't over, maybe it’s about to get better.


End file.
